


Kokoro

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: VOCALOID [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Sci-Fi, Song fic, Twincest - Not Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">ココロ</div><div class="center">Kokoro</div><div class="center">Heart</div><br/>A lonely scientist named Tom lives in isolation save for his greatest creation of all, a robot that looks human in appearance in every possible manner. As time passes, Tom slowly begins to fall in love with his creation that he has named Bill. The only problem with Bill is that it lacks the capacity to feel emotion and thus love. Tom tries all within his power to try and get his creation to love him in return.<br/>
            </blockquote>





	Kokoro

"Bio-Scan reader, no life detected."

 

"Bio-Scan reader, no life detected."

 

"Bio-Scan reader, no life detected."

 

The sound of gears turning is heard as a figure rises in the darkly light room. The ceiling had fallen in long ago and what once housed the most brilliant scientific mind in the entire world is now overrun by nature. Large imposing computers are hidden beneath a thick layer of ivy as weeds spring up from between the tiled floor.

 

A few hundred years ago this same exact place was a sterile environment void of Mother Nature's touch. Now plant life has taken over the laboratory with vengeance entrapping technology within its roots. The dark night sky is ablaze with stars as the moon's light peeks through the caved in ceiling. Again a red light brain shoot out, pointed towards the shiny stars, and moves from right to left.

 

"Bio-Scan reader, no life detected"

 

The red beam is shut off as the sound of gears can be heard turning once more. The figure in the darkness sits down on the floor, slumping in the dim moonlight.

 

* * *

 

"We here at Human Tech are very proud to announce our next product will be officially for sale starting on September first." Tom smiles, speaking directly into the microphone. In general Tom hates public speaking but such responsibilities come with being the newly appointed Technology Director for Human Tech's consumer market.

 

It was just three years ago that the company Tom used to work for went under. As a young child Tom had always admired Apple Computer Inc, even if it was a little outdated compared to Fission Corp, so at age twenty-five he got a job there. Tom was an East Coast man that went to Harvard and had every opportunity possible. Why he chose the outdated floundering choice of Apple, Tom's father would never understand.

 

It was an age of where every disease had a known cure, burning plastic waste was used for power, and Mind-Saving was available. Mind Saving was especially popular among school students as it allowed them store key information. Don't need to remember that book you read last week but the one that's due today? No problem, Mind-Saving allows the user to extract the part of their brain that they don't need and save it for later.

 

Tom's father had actually invented that technology, so Tom's choice of company was not approved of. However Tom adored Apple. He marveled at how back in the 2000s Apple had revolutionized music. Although nowadays people could download straight to the hard drive implanted in their brains, external music devices were obsolete.

 

"What is the name of this new product?" One reporter asked as her hover cam floated closer to catch Tom's expression. The press conference has been going on for what seemed like hours although the digital clock implanted in Tom's left eye told him otherwise.

 

"Ah," Tom smiles happy the subject had been brought up, "I can't give away too much about specific details but we are calling it B.I.L.L."

 

"Bill?" The hover cam draws closer, the camera lens zooming in on Tom's face.

 

"Yes," Tom nods, "B.I.L.L. or Bill if you'd like."

 

"Can you tell us anymore about B.I.L.L.?" A male reporter asks now as his hover cam floats up along side the woman's. The man's butts the other out of the way to get a closer look at Tom.

 

"I'm sorry but that's all the time we have for today." Tom gathers his papers together and steps off the podium. The conference is released and Tom walks out the door tugging at his tie.

 

"Is my H.O.V. ready?" Tom asks his chauffer and the man nods opening the door for Tom. H.O.V. or Hovering Operated Vehicles had revolutionized transportation. Cars or trains were no longer needed although planes were still very popular as H.O.V.s can only go so far, and Tom's was top of the line. He owned a brand new Ford DL-52K complete with a .91 VD-FR engine. Now that was some _serious_ power.

 

"Will we heading back to your home or Human Tech?" The driver asks startling Tom from his thoughts.

 

"Human Tech." Tom nods, "I need to check up on Bill."

 

"Everyone is quite excited by B.I.L.L.'s release date. It will change the world as we know it."

 

"Have you seen it yet?" Tom frowns confused how a lowly driver could know so much of the top security project.

 

"Oh no." The man sighs gliding along through traffic, "I've just heard."

 

Finally the vehicle pulled up to Human Tech's entrance and Tom opened the H.O.V.'s door. He stares up at the true beautiful architecture if the building and sighed. Tom had to admit, this was so much better than Apple.

 

"It will." Tom calls over his shoulder to the driver.

 

"Pardon?"

 

"Bill," Tom breathes, "It's going to change the world."

 

* * *

 

"Ah Tom!" Andreas calls extending to his hand to the other man. Tom shakes the other's hand, fingers slipping slightly against the rubber glove. Project B.I.L.L. requires a sterile environment. Any introduction to foreign germs could be dangerous.

 

"How is he doing today?" Tom smiles walking with Andreas towards the sterilizing unit. Tom removes his formal attire in favor of a white lab coat. He then steps into the machine and a green light similar to that of a UV kills off all bacteria on Tom's body.

 

"Unit cleared." A pleasant female voice announces and Tom steps from the machine to grab some rubber gloves.

 

"All systems are full and functioning." Andreas reads off the report from a clipboard. They begin to walk down a long white hallway passing various other workers of Human Tech. This is the biggest project the company has ever produced and Tom wants to make his father proud of him for once.

 

"The hibernation capsule's countdown has begun and B.I.L.L. will be ready by the September first date. All of its systems will be up and running." Andreas beams and Tom finds a goofy grin finding his face as well.

 

"Excellent." Tom snaps his rubber gloves for comedic effect and Andreas laughs. The two doors to the lab slide open and the entire Project B.I.L.L. Team looks up to greet the man that is heading all of this.

 

"The project's hair follicles have begun to grow." One scientist says. The man is standing beside a large sealed off hibernation capsule that dominates most of the room. Inside, floating in a specialized liquid meant to stimulate mechanic bio organism growth, is the naked body of what appears to be a teenage boy.

 

This is Project B.I.L.L. and Tom beams approaching the machine. It’s fully realistic complete with hair and even genitals, however no human cells were used in the process at all. Human Tech realized the controversy that would be made if a real life humanoid were to be made so B.I.L.L. was the closest they could get without overstepping those boundaries. The machine bobs along in the liquid goo it is suspended in; looking more human than other product out there on the market. Hell, Tom would say it was human had he not constructed the machine's inner workings himself.

 

"Where now?" Tom asks moving closer to the glass and peering inside.

 

"There in sector 46 just below the project's ear. The hair follicles have begun to sprout. We expect full hair growth by the end of the week."

 

"Well that's good," Tom smiles, "No one wants to buy it bald!"

 

The whole lab team laughs merrily and Tom has never felt prouder. They are making history here.

 

* * *

 

Gears whirl within the machines chest as the figure stands up. The sun is rising in the distance and the figure moves slowly towards where a door to the outside world once stood. That door had rotted away shortly after the first hundred years and the machine shuffles along. Heavy metal is lifted with a graceful ease that was programmed into it as it ventures closer. Finally it stops in the doorway.

 

"Thirty feet and one fourth of an inch." The machine states staring out at a massive tree that grows in the yard just outside the machine's reach.

 

"Total growth is five sixths of an inch since last reading. Bio levels are fine; all protein channels are open." The machine says void of emotion.

 

A small squeak can be heard from within the ruins and the machine turns to look. Two small beady eyes stare out from the darkness as the rodent scurries across the floor. The machine's bio scan reader shoots again in a green beam of light to assess the creature.

 

"Bio scan reader, positive. Systems contain no files on such life form." The machine's posture sags in what almost appears to be a sigh. The exhalation is air can be heard coming from the machine although it requires no oxygen to live.

 

Outside in an open field grows a cherry blossom tree far larger than that of what anyone has ever seen before. Such massive size could only be accomplished after years and years of uninterrupted growth. Its trunk is a beautiful light brown that stretches wide with braches reaching out towards the sky. The smallest of pink buds have begun to grow on this mammoth tree, and these too stare up at the shining night sky.

 

The machine turns away from the doorway and ventures further into the ruins. The building is on the verge of collapsing and while it would be no trouble for the machine to fully restore the building, it does not. The machine has not encountered human life for quite some time and its vocal mechanic workings are a bit rusty. The machine has not been given any orders to repair the building and since it’s simply a machine, incapable of feeling, it does have any nostalgic feelings to bother trying to preserve.

 

The machine walks past a crumbling metal desk destroyed by the rain. A sudden memory is presented to the machine’s frontal memory bank as the image of a man is projected sitting at the same desk. The man wears a white lab coat with his long dreaded hair held back into a high ponytail. In this specific memory the man looks up from his desk and smiles directly at the machine. A few hundred years ago the machine had stood in that very same place and observed its human creator. The projected image of the man stands up and advances towards the machine. It’s almost as if the man were really there in that moment and the machine allows the memory to play out until the man is standing directly in front of it. The man’s name is Tom and the machine’s memory archives inform it that this is the human that created it.

 

* * *

 

Tom frowns as he reads over the news on his data pad. September first has finally rolled around but yet Tom does not find himself standing in front of an adoring crowd.

 

“ _People are shocked today as the world’s first bio warfare has been initiated. Just hours ago the President of the United States addressed the nation to break the news that we are in fact now involved with this war. As I speak nine hundred missiles laced with the disease HN981 are headed towards us. All major cities are being evacuated-_.”

 

Tom shuts off the data pad and looks around at Human Tech’s laboratory. Already a few members of the staff have taken off to evacuate their families as the rest of the staff stares at Tom in anticipation. Project B.I.L.L. still floats in its hibernation chamber, fully functional and awaiting to be activated. What was supposed to be a historic day meant for the history books will now be overshadowed as one of the darkest days for the United States.

 

“I’ve received orders from the higher ups that everyone is to be evacuated immediately. Go now before the police start shutting off the roads.” Tom rubs a hand over his face and glances towards the hibernation chamber.

 

Project B.I.L.L. or just plain Bill as Tom has begun to think of the machine as, now truly looks human. Bill’s hair has grown in at a rapid rate resorting in long dark waves of hair float around its head in the goo. The machine if fully encased in a seamless cover of what looks like pristine pale human skin as Bill really does look human. Bill would have revolutionized the technical world and Tom slams his fist down on a nearby pillar.

 

* * *

 

“Evacuation! Evacuation!” A police H.O.V. floats down the main street of the city. Empty windows void of human life stare out at Tom like the eyes of a face and the young man sighs strolling down the street.

 

The H.O.V. passes right by Tom not even bothering to stop as to inquire as to why he remains in the city destined for destruction. Figures, most law enforcement vehicles aren’t even run by humans anymore. Tom hasn’t walked this far since he was a child and hover shoes weren’t allowed for sports. It pains the man’s leg muscles but he continues on until approaching a large housing skyscraper. Tom’s apartment is on the top floor and he doesn’t even pass a single soul on his way up.

 

Tom decides to take the elevator up, which reaches the six-hundredth floor in a matter of seconds. The doors slid open with a ping and Tom freezes when he sees Andreas standing there to greet him.

 

“Andreas?” Tom says startled by his friend’s presence. Tom’s eyes then catch sight of a lanky teenage boy just shorter than Tom standing patiently behind Andreas. The boy is dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and some loose jeans. The boy’s face flicks up to meet Tom’s eyes and Tom jumps in surprise.

 

“B-Bill?” Tom sputters taking in the machine’s short buzzed black hair. He turns to Andreas accusingly demanding answers.

 

“You heard what they said on the news.” Andreas shrugs, “At the rate the missiles are moving at its pointless to try and escape the cities. You’d still be in the impact zone when they hit no matter how fast you travel so mind as well wait it out. We never got around to activating Bill in the evacuation so I thought the creator should at least be able to see his monster before being killed.”

 

“I am like Dr. Frankenstein aren’t I? Creating this fake life out of nothing. The church was even denouncing Bill as a monster.” Tom bends down a little to look Bill in the eye. The machine has large glistening brown globes slightly larger than that of the average human and while the fake irises may look real, the smallest spinning gear can be seen at the back of the machine’s eye bearing the Human Tech logo.

 

“Hello there, Bill.” Tom smiles extending out a hand to touch Bill’s cheek. The machine doesn’t even flinch as Tom marvels at how realistic the skin feels.

 

“Hello.” Bill says perfectly clear back to Tom, no sign of being a machine at all.

 

“Do you know how I am?” Tom asks grinning to Andreas who smiles sadly at the sight. This would have been a much more heat-warming scene had there not been the constant calls for evacuation coming from the street.

 

“DNA sample.” Bill says taking Tom’s hand in his and turning it over so that Tom’s palm faces upwards. A light shoots out from Bill’s eyes and Tom laughs in delight as the light shines over Tom’s fingertips.

 

“Its his Bio-Scan reader.” Tom smiles sadly as Bill processes the data.

 

“You are Tom Kaulitz.” Bill states looking back to Tom’s face, “You are the Technology Director at Human Tech and are currently the creator of Project B.I.L.L.”

 

“Yes, very good. And do you know what you are?” Andreas says.

 

“I am Project B.I.L.L. therefore Tom Kaulitz is the creator of me.” Bill blinks unnecessarily looking to Andreas.

 

“His analytical skills are just as we expected.” Tom pulls his hand from Bill’s and looks to Andreas sadly, “It’s a shame that the world never got to see him.”

 

* * *

 

It is little over an hour later when the first missile strikes. Tom can hear it in the distance as a large dust cloud blows through the city. Tom is confused. The missile had not directly struck the city but rather the countryside. Andreas had left long ago to go meet up with his girlfriend in hopes of comforting her. Andreas’ girlfriend was one of the analysts that had realized the impact zone would be too large to escape from. There’d be no point in running.

 

Tom watches as the particles of dust sweep by the window strong enough to sustain one ton of pressure. Bill stands silently besides Tom showing no interest or emotion whatsoever at the window crusts entirely with dirt before them.

 

“Holy shit.” Tom whispers as the cloud parts some and the figures of bodies being tossed through the streets are visible.

 

“Bill,” Tom says quickly, “Bring up the strongest news wave that you can.”

 

“Yes, Tom.” Bill answers before projecting an image of the news. It’s a female reporter no doubt from the West Coast and this panics Tom, were all of the news stations on the East Coast out already?

 

“ _What we are witnessing is live footage from New York City, one of the first areas to be struck with a warhead carrying the disease HN981. The city of Boston in Massachusetts was struck as well and we are now receiving news that the next missile is heading for Washington D.C. Officials are evacuating the area and ask for your cooperation. Now going live to the scene with Dan Walberg._ ”

 

Tom brings a hand up to his mouth as the news feed cuts to a male reporter in a helicopter. Tom instantly recognizes the backdrop as New Jersey before realizing that the news copter must be flying directly over the suburbs.

 

“ _Thanks Monica. I’m here live, just outside of the financial district of New York. And as you can see behind me, the Big Apple and the surrounding areas have in fact been hit with HN981, the very same flesh-eating disease that plagued Germany back in 2090._ ”

 

The news feed flickers for a moment as the image struggles to broadcast properly. Dan Walberg’s footage becomes blurred and the female anchor Monica can be heard in the voiceover telling Dan that he’s breaking up. The new feed flickers once more before Dan’s line goes dead entirely. The West Coast news studio seems to be going wild with panic at the cutoff feed as the female anchor does an ineffective job at trying to reassure viewers that everything is fine.

 

“Turn it off.” Tom whispers and the news feed cuts dead.

 

* * *

 

“Do you want to know where we are going?” Tom asks trying to lighten the mood of the car ride.

 

Bill sits stiff as a board in the back of Tom’s H.O.V. as the two drive out of the city. It had taken two days for the dust storm to settle down and Tom had immediately known things were only going to get worse. Tom had tried getting through to Andreas but to no success. Tom didn’t want to think about what that could possibly mean as the pair drove out of a city that didn’t even resemble one any longer.

 

Bill did not reply and Tom looks through the rearview mirror to see that his machine is silently waiting for Tom to continue. Bill doesn’t even show the slightest bit of interest or curiosity and it makes Tom uneasy.

 

“Well,” Tom clears his throat looking back to the road, “We’re going out to my late grandmother’s house in the countryside until the government can clean this mess up. The village has a relatively small population since most people live in the city now but there should someone who can help us there.”

 

“Yes.” Bill replies continuing to stare directly forward and Tom sighs. Tom mind as well just talk to himself.

 

“Bill?” Tom sighs looking back at his miracle machine.

 

“Yes?” Bill asks in a voice perfectly fluid and harmonic. The machine appears so human in appearance but it is the dull look in Bill’s eyes that give his true nature away.

 

“Never mind.” Tom says gripping the wheel tighter.

 

Bill continues to stare directly forward, unfeeling and unable to notice that tone of disappointment in his creator’s voice.

 

* * *

 

“We won’t hesitate, to break down the guarding gate! There’s not much time left to say, yeay!” Tom belts out throwing his head back.

 

The drive has taken longer than expected due to the outer magnet fields that aren’t working out in the countryside. H.O.V.s run on magnet fields but as one travels further out of the cities, it becomes more difficult to find magnet fields thus resulting in multiple detours. Tom doesn’t mind however as he has thousands of sound bite chips installed into his Mind-Saving hard drive. A small wire comes out from the back of Tom’s head and connects to the H.O.V.s sound system as music blasts throughout the vehicle.

 

“Come on Bill!” Tom laughs turning to look at his companion in the passenger seat. At the last rest stop Tom had demanded Bill join him up front to try and lighten things up.

 

“What?” Bill asks turning to Tom.

 

“Here comes the next part.” Tom says quickly as he reaches out to crank up the volume.

 

“Life is a highway! I wanna ride it all night long.” Tom sings at the top of his lungs, “If you’re going my way, I wanna drive it all night long!”

 

“Yeah come on Bill!” Tom says grinning ear-to-ear, “Sing a long!”

 

“Sing?” Bill repeats and Tom can see the modem spinning inside of Bill’s eyes.

 

“Through these cities and all these towns, it’s in my blood and it’s all around!” Tom continues, “Come on Bill! I know you know the words. Here comes the next part! Ready?”

 

“Life is a highway!” Tom begins belting out at the top of his lungs when suddenly a deafening noise overpowers him.

 

The H.O.V. swerves slightly as the noise scares Tom right out of his clothes. Although Tom quickly realizes where the noise is coming from. A high-pitched noise similar to the grinding of gears comes from Bill whose mouth is open wide as the machine sings the next verse. Bill is totally off key and Tom isn’t even sure if what Bill is doing can be considered singing.

 

“Bill stop!” Tom shouts over the deafening sound. Bill shuts up immediately but Tom’s ears are left ringing.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Tom winces when his voice comes out too loud. Bill looks to Tom dully and cocks its head to the side mimicking human confusion.

 

“Singing ‘Life is A Highway’ by country music artist Tom Cochrane. Originally released in 1991-”

 

“No, no, no. Not that.” Tom shakes his head, “Is that how you sing?”

 

“Yes.” Bill answers and Tom winces.

 

“Even after Mike from Ear Sound Co. installed those vocal cords into you?” Tom cannot truly believe that despite Bill’s lovely speaking voice that the machine cannot sing.

 

“I have accurately mimicked every necessary aspect of singing.” Bill answers, “I have utilized the air flow movements that humans use to expand their diaphragms-”

 

Tom drones Bill out as the machine continues to spurt biology facts about the human race and quotes biographies no doubt that the machine has pulled from offline about proper singing techniques recommended by professional artists.

 

The little machine that appears as a breathtaking boy continues to list various facts and Tom sighs turning the radio off, starting doubt if Human Tech really did create the ultimate robot.


End file.
